Anniversary
by petevioletfan
Summary: This story follows Pete and Violet 6 months after they get married, and shows the development of their relationship and their eventual decision to have another baby.   This story is fictional and I do not own these characters or the rights to them.
1. Chapter 1

Pete woke up on Friday morning, with the light shining through the nearby window and his wife curled in his arms. He didn't think life could get any better. As he moved his right hand to begin stroking Violet's hair, he could feel her move in his embrace.

"Morning" she said as she turned to face him and smile.

"Morning" he replied as he pulled her tight and placed a kiss on her forehead. "How did you sleep" he asked cheerfully as Violet stretched out beside him.

"I slept great, Lucas only cried once which is a rare occasion these days. Thought I would let you sleep after your long shift at the ER yesterday" she said.

Pete reached under her back and pulled her close to him as to say thank you.

"Guess what I just remembered?" he said as she pulled away. "It's our sixth month anniversary!" he said excitedly, as she sat up.

"Oh my god, you're right! How has it been six months already" she pondered as he grabbed her hands and tugged her down into his arms.

"I wanted to surprise you so I didn't mention it, but I rented a villa in Santa Monica for tonight to celebrate. I booked reservations at this great restaurant too so i was thinking we could head up after work, spend the night and relax tomorrow morning, have breakfast by the beach and then come back to civilization." He kept reciting the plan as Violet stared at her husband with admiration.

"That sounds amazing" she replied. "We've never been on a vacation just the two of us! Guess this can be our late honeymoon." she said smiling. "But wait, what are we going to do with Lucas?"

"Don't worry, I already arranged for Naomi to take him for the weekend. Maya's spending the weekend at Dink's with Olivia, so Nay said she would love the company"

"Well don't you just have everything all ready" Violet said as she rolled on top of her husband and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and reached under her shirt as to pull it over her head.

"Wait, we don't want to tire ourselves out now" she said giggling as she teasingly kissed Pete's neck. "Let's wait until tonight, and save our energy" kissing Pete one final time, she rolled off of him and walked to the bathroom, staring back at him teasingly to see the look of impatience in his eye.

"Fine, but the wait better be worth it" he yelled amusingly as he poked his head into the bathroom.

Violet placed both hands on his face and kissed him hard as to give him a sneak preview. "You know it will be" and with that she smiled and began brushing her teeth for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet could barely concentrate on her current patient. Thoughts about Santa Monica kept popping into her head. As she looked to her right, a picture of her and her husband reminded her of the anniversary they were about to experience. She thought about how good Pete had been at organizing this much needed getaway, and how she should plan something to thank him.

After she finished her session with her client, Violet sat at her desk contemplating an appropriate gift for Pete on their anniversary. She thought about getting him something he needed, she knew he wanted a new cable box for the TV, but decided that wasn't romantic enough. She settled on lingerie, thinking that was something they could both enjoy. Her thoughts were disrupted as Cooper barged into her office. He really did need to learn how to knock, she thought amusingly.

"Hey, so i'll be over at eight tonight for project runway." he asked.

"Oh Coop, sorry I can't hang out this weekend, Pete's taking me to Santa Monica for our anniversary."

"Ooooh really" he replied, flashing Violet a wink.

"Cooper, we're married now, it's not really that seductive when we have a child together." she said laughing.

"I guess so. That should be good though. Get away from Lucas for the weekend, and be the two of you. I wish Charlotte and I could do something like that, just get away from it all."

"Yeah, I know, i'm actually pretty excited. But I need to go pick up his present so I have to hurry before by next client! If I don't see you before I go, i'll see you on Monday." she said as she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.

"Don't have too much fun!" Cooper yelled as his best friend departed.

Violet had returned home after work, she had picked up some lingerie at the store in the nearby mall, and was now eagerly packing it at the bottom of her suitcase as to not ruin the surprise for Pete. Just as she finished zipping up her suitcase, Pete entered the bedroom.

"You about ready to go?" he asked. "I told Naomi we would drop Lucas off by 4:00, so that gives us an hour to get there and we can check in at 5:00"

"Sounds perfect" Violet responded, as she turned on her heel and gave Pete a quick peck before he picked up her suitcase and headed down the stairs.

Violet picked Lucas up from the floor where he had been playing with his new favorite truck, and grabbed the diaper bag already at the door. "You ready for auntie Nay's, booboo" she coddled as they headed toward the car.

After a short trip to Naomi's, Pete and Violet said goodbye to Lucas, and hopped back in the car excitedly awaiting their getaway.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive had been so much fun. Pete couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been this relaxed. He remembered at the start of their relationship when they would stay up all night talking, laughing and making love, waking up with their messy hair and legs tangled. It was as if they were right back where they started. It was as if their year apart had never happened, like they had never stopped being happy.

When they pulled up to the beach Violet was amazed at how beautiful it was. She could not believe they lived only an hour from here and didn't come more often. As Pete parked the car in a nearby lot, Violet got out to stretch and absorb her surroundings.

She could hear Pete approaching behind her as she continued to look around.

"I think it's this one just up here" he said as he pointed to a small villa about 20 feet from the beach. It was beautiful, it had a hammock out front and was perfect inside. There were crisp white sheets, and chocolates on the pillows. There were white robes hanging in the shower, it was everything they needed for their perfect weekend getaway.

"This is beautiful Pete" Violet said, as he put down the suitcases and walked towards her. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, and put her head in his shoulder. He kissed the top of her curly hair before he said "the dinner reservations are for 6:00, do you want to go for a walk on the beach before we start to get ready?"

They walked along the beach, hand in hand, it seemed too good to be true. They talked about Lucas and his latest favorite food and the way he slept. They talked about work and their latest clients before they headed back to the villa to get ready for dinner.

Pete sat in the chair out front waiting for his wife to finish getting ready. He was drinking a beer from the fridge and watching the waves pass by. He felt very formal in his black button down dress shirt and dress pants, but knew it was suitable for the restaurant they were attending.

Inside the villa Violet dressed in her new lingerie under her dress. She emerged moments later, hair down, wearing a red strapless dress and heels. Pete had always told her red was her color.

"You look beautiful" he said, as he stood and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"You clean up pretty well yourself" she replied, smiling as she grabbed his hand and started walking toward the nearby restaurant.

Once they reached their destination they sat down at a quiet corner booth, ordering a bottle of wine and that night's special. They talked intimately over candle light, keeping each other entertained. After they paid the bill, they headed back to their villa, preparing for the night ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

The beach was lit up intimately, and the soft sound of the waves thrashing was so peaceful Pete thought they should enjoy it.

"Do you want to sit in the hammock for a bit? It's pretty perfect out here." he asked.

Violet simply smiled and sunk into the hammock, laying down before Pete joined her. He wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her as they swung and talked.

Pete had worked down the hall from Violet for almost ten years. She was his best friend, he felt as if he could tell her anything, which is what he missed the most about her last year. She was such a good listener and he knew that was her job, but as he laid down next to her now, he wondered if he could ask her something he had been wanting to know for quite a while.

"Can I ask you something" he wondered.

"Anything" she replied as she rolled more on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"Last year, when you left, was it because of Lucas. Was it because you never wanted children?"

"Pete...I had just gone through a huge trauma, and yes I had never wanted kids, but once I got pregnant that all changed, and now I can't imagine my life without Lucas. You know that right?"

"I know, I know, so it wasn't Lucas, it was what happened to you?" he wondered.

"Yes, once I got help and overcame the trauma, all I wanted was Lucas, and you." she tucked her head into his shoulder.

He had been waiting to ask her since they got married but now seemed like the perfect time. "You know Addison wants to have a baby."

"Why are we talking about Addison right now?" Violet asked jokingly.

"We're not, I just was wondering..." he struggled trying to find the right words to ask her.

"What is it Pete? You can ask me anything."

"I want to have another baby." he said, waiting for Violet's immediate response. "I mean things have been so great with us, and this weekend is a perfect demonstration of that. I couldn't imagine being happier than I am right now. The only thing that could make me happier is having another baby...with you."

Violet stared at her husband listening to his every word. It was her job to listen, so she never had trouble with that part, it was coming up with an answer that she struggled with.

"Pete, last time was so..." and she drifted off thinking about the horror of her last pregnancy.

Pete could see Violet drifting into thoughts about Katie and her attack as his wife's eyes became glassy. He placed his hand on her cheek, rubbing circles under her eye as he tried to comfort her. "Violet I don't want to scare you, but I think we're ready. We have everything we've ever wanted, why not try?"

Violet felt comforted as Pete rubbed her cheek with one hand and caressed her back with the other. She thought about this weekend, and how perfect everything had been. How attentive Pete had been in planning this getaway and how happy she was. She knew that she would never feel ready to be pregnant again, but then thought about how unexpected her last pregnancy had been but how Lucas was now the greatest thing in her life.

"Okay, let's try." She said, and couldn't help but smile as she looked up into Pete's teary eyes.

"Are you serious? We're trying? We're trying to have a baby?" Pete asked barely containing his excitement.

"We're trying to have a baby" Violet repeated, feeling almost as eager as her husband. She moved so she was fully laying on Pete and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed her back, "are we trying right now" he asked teasingly as he began kissing his wife's neck.

"Do you wanna try right now" she repeated as she began unbuttoning Pete's shirt.

"Yes please" he responded as he unzipped the side of his wife's dress. Thinking the hammock could become a hazard he pulled Violet's legs onto his waist and moved inside the villa.

She stepped out of her dress as they reached the bed, revealing lingerie he had never seen before. "Happy anniversary" she said as she climbed back on top of him.

Violet opened her eyes as the sunlight streamed in through the window. Her legs were intertwined with Pete's as she laid facing her husband. She couldn't remember what time they had actually fallen asleep. They had stayed awake talking and laughing and making love, just like they did when they had begun dating. She thought about their conversation the night before, and how little convincing she had needed to agree to another baby.

The thought of having another child would have frightened her this time last year and even scared her this time last week, but after her weekend with Pete and after realizing their happiness, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

At that moment she could feel her husband waking up. Pete opened his eyes. "Morning" he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to kiss him.

"Morning" she replied. "How late did we stay up last night" she laughed as she stroked Pete's hair.

"I don't even know, I can't remember the last time we stayed up like that, probably when we started sleeping together" he said as he smiled.

She was happy he was looking back on those times as fondly as she was. She smiled at him, knowing he was thinking about their conversation last night.

"Did we decide to have a baby last night?" he asked jokingly.

"I think we did" Violet responded, laughing. "How long do we have the villa?"

"Until late this afternoon" Pete said as he moved closer to Violet rolling gently on top of her. "Want to try again?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"Couldn't hurt" she replied as she kissed Pete. "I love you" she said as he kissed her neck.

He pulled away and simply stared at his wife. "I love you too" he replied and continued kissing her.

Violet knew that this was happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a two months since their anniversary, two months since they made the decision to have another baby, and Violet was rapidly growing impatient. Pete was equally as eager, always wanting to know how she was feeling, hoping the stick would respond with positive.

It was a normal Monday morning, Violet awoke to her son's cries at 6:00am, untangled herself from her husband's tight embrace and went to get Lucas. She picked up her son and realized how big he was getting. He was almost two, and soon he would be too big for her to pick up. She couldn't help but think of another child, and getting to experience everything she missed out on with Lucas. After her son calmed down, she carried him to her bedroom to see if Pete has risen. Pete remained tucked under the sheets, rolled over completely on to Violet's side of the bed.

"Morning daddy" she whispered as she held placed Lucas on the bed. He eagerly crawled over and climbed on his dad, waiting for some attention. Pete quickly woke up and swept the little boy into his arms.

"Morning big man" he said as he held Lucas, "and morning mommy" as he lent over and kissed Violet.

"How did you sleep" she asked, as she joined Pete under the covers.

"Pretty well" he responded. "How are you feeling this morning" secretly wishing for morning sickness, or any sign that his wife could be pregnant.

"I'm feeling good...too good" Violet said, with a look of disappointment in her eye.

Pete placed Lucas on the bed and reached over to grab his wife's hands. "Don't worry, it's only been a couple months, this will happen for us." he said as he looked at Violet affectionately.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself" Violet replied. He hated how she knew him so well, she could see right through him.

"I'm not, I know it's gonna happen we just need to give it time. It takes couples years to conceive."

"I know, it's just annoying how my last pregnancy was unexpected and happened when I wasn't wishing for it. Now, we want it so badly and it's not happening" she said as she looked at her husband.

"It will happen" he responded reassuringly as he kissed his wife's cheek. He than turned all his attention back to their son sitting on the bed. "And until it does, we can keep busy with this little one, what do you want for breakfast today buddy?" he asked Lucas, not expecting an answer in return. Pete than hoisted Lucas on to his hip and made his way downstairs. "I'll make breakfast babe" he yelled from the top of the stairs, loud enough so Violet could hear.

As Violet laid in bed, she stared at the ceiling, unable to move and join her family right away. She wondered if this was some sort of karmic way of the universe telling her she missed her chance. She had two abortions and already had one child, as opposed to someone like Addison who didn't even have a hope in the world of conceiving. She turned these thoughts over in her mind, until she heard her family downstairs and knew it was time to snap out of it.

After breakfast, Violet let Lucas play around her room as she and Pete got dressed, brushed their teeth and got ready for work. It wasn't too long before the Nanny arrived and both her and Pete boarded the car for Oceanside Wellness. She had three patients that morning and she knew Pete was equally as busy.

As the elevator reached the forth floor, Pete grabbed his wife's waist and kissed her. "I'll be up at lunch" he said before he headed for his office.

Violet was finishing up her final patient notes when Cooper walked into her office.

"So I still can't get Charlotte to talk to me...I'm living with a ghost" he said as he threw himself on Violet's couch, making himself comfortable.

"Hey to you too" Violet responded.

"Oh sorry, hey. What's up with you? How's the whole baby thing" he asked clearly uninterested.

"The whole baby thing?" she said jokingly, quoting her best friend. She knew he didn't want to hear about it. Cooper was the one who wanted a child first, but after Charlotte's attack she was in no place to talk kids.

"It's slow...and frustrating. Pete's trying to act like everything's fine but I know he's just as impatient." Violet said.

"Vi, stop worrying so much. It will happen, just have fun. Stop making it so serious!"

Cooper rambled on as Violet thought about what he said, she couldn't let the stress of having a baby bring her down any longer.

"Kay, Coop, I can't talk right now, but tomorrow night i'll listen and give you advice!" She piled up her notes, rubbed Coop on the head and went downstairs in a rush to find her husband.

As she got off the elevator she headed straight for Pete's office. She opened the door to find Pete sitting on his couch flipping through paperwork.

He looked up at her "Hey" he said, "How was your morning?" Violet dodged the question and instead started heading towards the couch. She began to ramble "So i know you said that this will happen for us, but I was just talking to Coop and I realized we're not letting it be fun anymore, so..." as she reached her husband she bent down and strattled him grabbing either side of his face and showing him just what she had in mind.

Pete pushed the paperwork off his couch and began kissing his wife's neck. "Violet, someone could walk in" he said, not really caring about the possibility.

"That hasn't stopped us before" she answered as she reached under Pete's shirt and pulled it over his head while still kissing him.

"That's true" he responded jokingly as he turned Violet onto her back and climbed on top of her, taking control. This whole thing reminded him of the first time he and Violet slept together, that one fateful night in her office. That was when he began to fall in love with her, he couldn't help but smile as he looked down at her now.

"What are you smiling about" Violet asked as she kissed her husband.

"Just the first time we slept together on the couch in your office" he responded, still smiling. "And look at us now" he said.

"Look at us now" Violet repeated lovingly as she stared at her husband on top of her.

Somehow they had ended up on the floor. They were lying side by side laughing at the fact that they just slept together in Pete's office.

"Did we just do that?" Pete asked, laughing.

Violet rolled on top of her husband, placing her hands just under his collarbone. "I think we did" she replied. "We should probably get dressed, before we get caught" she said, playfully kissing Pete's neck.

Just then the door opened "Pete, I need a consult" Addison stood in the door frame staring at the couple on the floor.

"Addison!" Pete screamed, making sure the blanket was covering both him and his wife.

Addison covered her eyes and stumbled uncomfortably, "Oh...i'm so sorry! I didn't know you were down here Violet. We'll talk later" and she quickly shut the door leaving Pete and Violet in utter amusement.

The two of them lay laughing at the current situation, unable to control themselves. "Oh, how did I know something like that was going to happen!" Violet said as she continued to laugh.

With that the couple got up from the floor and pulled on their clothes, still amused by Addison's surprise entrance. Violet knew Addison was desperate for a child of her own, so she thought it was best that she didn't tell her that they were trying to conceive.

Violet headed upstairs, trying to find Addison as to offer her an explanation for earlier. "Hey" Violet said timidly as she entered Addison's office.

"Hey, i'm so sorry Violet, I didn't mean to intrude." Addison said eagerly.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal. I just wanted to apologize, we probably shouldn't be doing that in the office." Violet said laughing.

"Probably not" Addison responded jokingly, "but we're good?"

"We're good" Violet replied, as she walked back to her office.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Addison had walked in on them in Pete's office, and everyone had heard about the incident since. It was that weeks running joke at the office.

Violet was sitting at her desk, working on some paperwork when she immediately began to feel nauseous. She ran to the garbage can on the other side of the room, not knowing what had caused the sudden wave of nausea. She thought about what she had eaten in the last day, wondering if it was food poisoning but secretly hoping she was pregnant.

It hadn't even been an hour before Violet felt the sudden urge to go to the nearby drugstore and pick up a paternity test. She knew she should have told Pete where she was going, but she didn't want to tell him anything, and get his hopes up before she knew for certain.

She quickly bought the pregnancy test and headed to the nearest washroom in the mall. She was too eager and excited to make her way back to the practice before knowing the results.

She quickly proceeded to the parking lot, in an eager rush to find her car. As she sat in the front seat she pulled the completed test out of the napkin in her purse and sat impatiently as she waited for the plus or minus to appear on the small device. She knew it took a few minutes, as she had taken countless pregnancy tests over the last few months.

It was positive.

Violet sat in her prius, her jaw dropped staring at the little white device. She felt a drop of water hit her hand, not knowing where it came from, until she realized she was crying. She never thought she would feel this happy, she was happily married, had a beautiful son and was now pregnant. She placed her forehead on the steering wheel in front of her, unable to turn the ignition. She was still in shock.

Violet couldn't return to the practice that afternoon, she called her patients, asking to reschedule and headed home, still basking in the happiness that was today. She sent the nanny home early and spent the afternoon playing with her son, anticipating all these wonderful times with her next child. The smile didn't leave Violet's face all day.

She hadn't spoken to Pete since that morning, she knew she should have called him right when she found out, but she couldn't bear to miss the look on his face. She knew he was working a late shift at the ER that night but he would be home by 11:00.

Violet fed Lucas, put in a load of laundry and played with her son before she put him to bed. She needed to keep herself occupied as to handle her excitement.

She was curled up with a blanket on the couch, feet tucked under her as she watched some late night television. She heard the keys fumbling in the lock, knowing Pete was home from work. She quickly rose from the couch just as Pete walked through the door. He placed his bag down by the door, standing a mere ten feet from his wife.

"I'm pregnant" Violet blurted out before he had a chance to close the door.

"You're pregnant?" Pete excitedly asked, as if he had to reassure himself of the reality.

"I'm pregnant, Pete" she said again as she heard her voice crack. "I'm pregnant." she could feel her eyes fill with tears.

Pete walked across the room and wrapped his arms around his wife, feeling his eyes well up as he listened to his wife sob in his shoulder. He couldn't remember feeling this happy since his wedding. Right when he had begun to lose hope in another baby, she was pregnant.

He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of his wife's face "We're doing this" he said "We're building a family" and kissed Violet as to show her how happy he was.

She leaned her forehead against her husband's as the two of them thought about the child that was now resting between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete woke up at 5:00am to find himself sleeping alone, and Violet no where in sight. He quickly arose wondering where she could be, and found her in the rocking chair in the corner of Lucas's room, the child sleeping in her arms. He stood in the doorframe, admiring the sight, waiting for her to notice him.

"Oh hey" she whispered as she noticed her husband standing nearby. "You're up"

"Yeah, what are you doing in here. Come back to bed" he said.

"I couldn't sleep" she responded. She raised her head and smiled at her husband, clearly still elated about being pregnant. "I was thinking we could paint this room yellow, that's pretty gender neutral right? The baby would sleep in our room at first but we could keep this nursery pretty much the same and move Lucas to the guest bedroom. We could paint that whatever color he wants. Sounds good, right!" she said excitedly, waiting for Pete to respond.

"That sounds perfect." he replied reassuringly.

Violet stood and put Lucas back in his crib, before she grabbed Pete's hand and headed back to bed.

She continued to ramble as the couple snuggled back under the sheets. They faced each other and Pete wrapped his hands around his wife, smiling.

"Look at you all happy" Violet said, laughing as she laid close to her husband.

Pete began playing with Violet's hair, casually wrapping her curls around his finger. "Imagine if I had told you five years ago, that we would be married and have two kids." he playfully proposed.

"I would have laughed at you" Violet replied giggling. "I wouldn't have believed a word of it."

"I know, it's unbelievable. Who knew we would be the ones happy and committed?" he asked.

"I never thought I would see the day." she said as she kissed Pete. The two of them laid there staring at each other, no words necessary.

Pete broke the silence. "How are we going to tell everyone?" he asked. Addison will die with envy when she hears you're pregnant and Cooper will probably be jealous too."

"I don't know, let's just tell them when it feels right. I don't want it to be a big deal, I don't want everyone to start asking if i'm ready and all that." she responded.

"Okay, we will play it by ear" Pete smiled and pulled his wife close, and they soon dozed off in each other's arms.

That day at the office was like any other. Violet's morning patients were the same, her routine was the same, but yet things were so different. Today she was pregnant, and that was enough to change everything.

At lunch, Violet escaped her office and headed for the kitchen. She was surprised to see almost everyone making their lunch. With the turmoil between Addison and Sam with her wanting a baby, and with Charlotte's recovery it was hard to find everyone in the same room without being hostile.

Violet walked in casually, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What's up with you?" Cooper asked curiously. "Why do you look like that?"

"What are you talking about" Violet asked, trying to act as if nothing was different. She knew she should have told Cooper about being pregnant but her and Pete had agreed on telling everyone together.

The lack of answers forced Cooper to move on to another conversation about his current patient as everyone stood around the counter, listening. Just then Pete entered the kitchen from downstairs, coming up behind Violet and grabbing her waist. "Hi" he whispered as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked so happy Violet knew he was thinking about the baby. He took a spot beside her around the counter and casually grabbed her hand.

"What is up with you two?" Naiomi asked, everyone staring at the couple.

"What are you talking about?" Pete responded.

"You're so happy and glowing or something" Cooper said

Violet turned her gaze to Pete as she could feel all eyes staring at them from around the kitchen. Pete gave her a reassuring nod as to say this was the right time.

"I'm pregnant" Violet pronounced, clearly relieved. "Pete and I are having another baby."

Everyone looked at each other, trying to diagnose if this was a good thing, after Violet's traumatic last pregnancy.

Pete quickly cleared up the confusion "This is a good thing, we have been trying for a while now, and we're really happy about this" he said as he stared at Violet smiling.

Suddenly the room erupted and everyone was quickly on their feet to offer the couple congratulations. Despite obvious jealousy from Addison, the room was genuinely happy.

With the practice now knowing, it was real. Violet braced herself for the nine months ahead and continued to smile with Pete by her side.


End file.
